Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus in which a mount is interchangeable, a control method of the same, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Since a mount which is a connection part of a lens-interchangeable camera and a lens has an interface which varies according to types of lenses, some cameras provide a plurality of models of mounts in accordance with types of lenses. Thus, when the lens-interchangeable camera is used, it is important to select equipment in consideration of a combination of the camera and a lens for use. However, such a situation is disadvantageous for rental business handling a lot of equipment in terms of both of costs and management. Under such circumstances, a camera having a system in which a mount is interchangeable, by a hand of a user himself/herself is desired and actually commercialized.
However, interchanging of a mount is a work requiring technical knowledge and tool, such as adjustment of flange back, and the work is not easy for a user and such a specification is not relevant for most users. On the other hand, when a type of a mount becomes different, not only a type of a lens which is able to be connected to a camera varies, but also a communication scheme between the lens and the camera, and performances and functions of the camera side become different, so that the camera needs to have a specification in consideration of such differences. At this time, when a specification premising that a mount is interchanged is provided, there is an issue can occur that a function insignificant for most users appears to be a usable function. This may cause confusion for a user, so that functions are normally allocated according to a type of a mount at a time of shipping from a factory. In this case as well, however, it is necessary to prevent inconsistency from occurring in order to deal with a case where a mount is interchanged by a hand of a user.
A similar issue also can occur when a lens is interchanged, and such is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-280239 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-280237. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-280239 is characterized in that all settings, are reset when interchange of a lens unit is detected. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-280237 is characterized in that a camera is started in a predetermined state when a lens unit is detected at a start-up time.